


Den, Abandoned

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [191]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Family Feels, Gen, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Missing Persons, OC Specters, Prompt Fic, Suicidal Thoughts, Werewolves, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Wolves aren't meant to sing alone.Aziz is alone.





	Den, Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com).
> 
> The prompts are all written by [@normal_horoscopes](http://normal_horoscopes.tumblr.com) over on tumblr! I encourage you to check them out!

_Pisces: An abandoned wolf den._

Aziz is alone.

It gnaws at her. Chips away at her. When she lifts her head to sing at the swollen, full moon, no other voices raise to join hers. It aches and tears at her, and she feels she may never heal.

She crawls into the abandoned den and cries herself to sleep.

Wolves aren’t meant to sing alone, and yet here she is.

The worst part is, she hasn’t always been alone. That might be a balm, if she had never known what a pack should be like. If she had always been a lone wolf. But she hasn’t.

Aziz misses Lionel, the little brother who she’d helped finish raising, timid, but sweet and eager to help.

Aziz misses Cassandra and Arachne, her dear friends, full of practicality, always ready to get things done.

Aziz misses so many people who are now gone, into the gaping void that howls through her like it too, has a voice. Like her pain is another lone wolf, raising her head to sing, desperate for a call back.

Sometimes she thinks it might be better, lying in the empty wolf’s den, if she were to die here. Alone. It would at least ease the pain of loneliness. But then she thinks about Lionel’s stubborn little face, all soft black fur and huge green eyes, and she can’t do it. Aziz needs her little brother, and it’s him that spurs her on, even more than the others.

A niggling thought itches at her mind. She’d returned one day from a frolic into a human village wearing their shape to find them gone one day. They’re clearly not returning. Aziz isn’t actually sure why she still clings to the den. It’s _abandoned_ , in the worst possible way.

But there’s nothing saying they’re dead. She’s tried tracking their scents, but there are no trails. She’s tried singing for them, and there is no reply.

But she can still look. She can get up on her pale-furred paws, and walk.

Aziz heaves herself to her feet, gazing out into the wilderness, and feels resolve urge her forward. It feels like her baby brother, nipping playfully at her heels.

Aziz abandons the den.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
